Human apyrase represents a highly promising therapy for inhibition of cancer metastasis. The enzyme strongly inhibits platelet activation and aggregation without increasing bleeding risk. Using a protein informatics approach, we have successfully engineered an optimized human apyrase, APT102. With the Phase I grant support, we will determine whether APT102, alone or in combination with aspirin, is effective in inhibiting experimental spontaneous metastasis in mice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE:Human apyrase represents a highly promising therapy for cancer treatment. We will determine whether the targeted apyrase, alone or in combination with aspirin, is effective in inhibiting experimental metastasis in mice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]